


Study Buddies

by titaniumsansa



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: College, Drabble, F/F, Snaibsel, Snaibsel Pride 2017, Snaibselpride2017, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: Artemis and Zatanna grab lunch and study. College drabble for Snaibsel Pride 2017.





	Study Buddies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



“Did you study this morning?” Zatanna asks. Artemis groans at her question, moving her messenger bag to her left shoulder.

“Lunch first. I’m starving,” Artemis insists and they walk to the cafeteria and grab their own plastic trays.

“Seriously though, did you look over the textbook or anything?”

Zatanna asks as they watch other people go by. There’s a salad bar, a pizza place that has fresh stuff coming out of the oven, a little refrigerator full of sandwiches and other food and bottled drinks. Artemis doesn’t look at the other options. There’s too many people milling around the salad bar and the other options. Artemis grabs a personal cheese pizza and a side of breadsticks. Zatanna shoots her a slightly judgey look from the salad bar. Artemis rolls her eyes at her and grabs Zatanna a water cup and fills it up as she waits for her to finish so they can get in line.

“I looked at the textbook, I studied my notes, but I really don’t get the stuff from chapter fourteen. I want to, but it’s like looking at a brick wall, that’s how much I’m getting out of it,” Artemis says and Zatanna nods thoughtfully as she gets her card out of her purse. Artemis puts cash on her tray, she already knows how much it’s going to be.

“Well, when we sit down, we’ll look at the notes and see if I can help at all. Hey, you didn’t get a drink,” Zatanna notices. The line moves forward a few meet and they move with it.

“I thought we could sit outside the coffee shop and I could order coffee,” Artemis says and Zatanna sighs at her.

“It’s noon. You’re not gonna sleep,” Zatanna says and the line moves again.

“It’s either that or I fall asleep during the test. I’ll only do half the espresso shots I usually do,” Artemis promises.

“Good,” Zatanna says. Once they’re both done with their tests for the afternoon they’ll talk about dinner and what they need to do around their apartment, but it can be put off.  Zatanna pays and a minute later Artemis is done too, following her to the exact table she had in mind.

Zatanna begins eating her salad as Artemis leaves her bag in her chair and gets in line to order coffee.

* * *

 

“So it’s just that? I was mixing chapter thirteen with fourteen?” Artemis asks and Zatanna nods, smile on her face.

“That makes sense! Thank you!” Artemis says.

“Large black coffee with a gap for Artemis!” one of the baristas calls and Artemis gets up. They’re both trying to be healthier but Artemis knows she’s going to burn off every calorie from lunch when they go on a mission with the Team in a few hours. They’re going to ace their tests and then go on a mission. Maybe they’ll get takeout for dinner. Today’s looking better and better.


End file.
